Narcissa
Narcissa is an Elf from PopPixie. She has a crocodile called Lucilla, who is just lazy and tetchy as her owner is. Her boyfriend is Floxy, whom often irritates her. She is the most hotheaded of the elves. Personality Narcissa is both lazy and quirky. She dreams of living the life of a great lady, something that Floxy cannot give her. And so, she pushes Floxy to be better then the rest, which often lands her fiancé in situations that he does not know how to get out of. For Narcissa this is a very painful situation and she reacts in all the wrong ways, feeling inferior to her friends who have better male partners than she has, which leads them to fight all of the time and often talk down to him. Despite this, she's too lazy to leave Floxy while he is too scared to end the relationship with her anyways. Relationship with Floxy They are the least close couple, showing as they fight the most. Floxy is not as smart and organized as the rest of the elves, which drives Narcissa over the edge. It is unknown if she actually cares for Floxy, or just pretends to just so she will not look bad. Despite that, she is too lazy to dump Floxy while he is too scared to break up with her. Appearance thumb|left|Narcissa with Maxine and Yucca Narcissa is a pale skinned elf with purple-red colored eyes. She wears lilac eyeshadow and pale colored lipstick/gloss. Her hair is dark green and very long, pulled mainly back with a few loose bangs and a small cowlick. She also has loose, long strands of mint green hair. She wears a transparent pink T-shirt with a dark green bustier-like tank top over it with white spiked lining. Her skirt matches the tank, with a loose purple belt that has a small silver heart chain on the side, along with knee length dark colored boots, dark green straps, and dark pink platforms underneath. Around her wrist are dark colored wristbands/bracelets with lighter sea foam green colored spikes/circles. Magical Abilities Coming Soon... Trivia *''Narcissa'' is the female form of the name Narcissus, which is another name of the Daffodil plant as well as the name of a character of Greek mythology, Narcissus, who was extremely proud and rejected all those who loved him and, as divine punishment, was made to fall in love with his own reflection. Unable to leave it, he kept on looking at his image till he died. The term narcissism is derived from the name of Narcissus. *There is a Harry Potter character named Narcissa Malfoy. Interestingly, they both have bad nature. *In episode 31, it is shown that she is a brat, as shown when she shrieks "It's hopeless! I have a worthless boyfriend!!" *She pesters Floxy about going to the Molly Moo so much, yet she loves that place too. *She possibly has a closer friendship with Yucca, as they are seen playing checkers together in episode 49. Category:Elves (PopPixie) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Major Characters Category:PopPixie Category:Pixieville Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club)